


Hanging out with friends

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 9 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Hanging out with friends</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hanging out with friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 9 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Hanging out with friends

[ ](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/44267718572/30-day-otp-challenge-day-9-hanging-out-with)


End file.
